Talk:Absolute Combat/@comment-30766268-20171007130153/@comment-6299840-20171008195547
Ok. First you are correct that was my bad Sasuke rinnegan is considered just a rinnegan and not a rinne sharingan however it’s abilities allow him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, and create portals to other dimensions. Also it says Naruto and Sasuke and a lot of the Shinobi world are rusty and have lost their battle sense because of the new peaceful world this does not mean weaker. Like I said I don’t know the episode number but Boruto next generation confirms Naruto as the strongest Hokage point blank. You want me to go back through the manga and give feats but I’m not about to commit to the time that would take. Honestly you seem like a Madara fanboy and this argument would not end even if a gave you page numbers and words from the characters because I know other people like you who still refuse to accept Naruto and Sasuke are the two strongest Shinobi to have ever existed even though the manga made it very clear. Here’s what I will say and then I’m done because this could go on forever. Naruto from boruto. sure he is rusty but that doesn't mean he isn't prime. with that being said. the Prime naruto is leagues more powerful than the naruto that faught madara. and when naruto faught madara he was able to blitz madara in a manner that not even 8 gates guy was able to. madara knew where guy was the entire fight but when naruto was revived and had six paths power he instantly blitzed him against the base of the tree and madara wasn't able to do anything. its true that at that point in time naruto and sasuke were both needed to defeat him but by the time of naruto and sasuke's final fight. both naruto and sasuke would have both defeated madara. by that time there control over the six paths had evolved to perfection. allowing sasuke to instantly caputure all 9 tailed beasts with chibaku tensei. something that suprised hagoromo himself. Naruto was able to fight sasuke's six paths enhanced 9 tailed susanoo. something that which Kurama specifically stated was MORE POWERFUL than that of a human host. so if it is Prime Naruto vs 1 eyed jubi madara than it is naruto. even if its 2 eyed Jubi Madara its naruto, even if its 3 eyed jubi Madara naruto still wins. since we are talking about a naruto that was able to fight sasuke's six paths 9 tailed beasts enhanced susanoo which is stronger than a human 10 tailed jinchuriki. Honestly you keep noting damage to prove a point but like I said that proves nothing. By their final fight it was clear Naruto and Sasuke had surpassed Madara and Hashirama that is sort of what that showcase was for. Honestly no matter what I say you can still believe what you want. Just go back and reread the manga for the truth. Honestly hell you could still deny that if you wanted. The Naruto community is filled with these type of arguments but most people agree if you read the manga objectively it’s clear Naruto and Sasuke are the strongest. This is again I say later CONFIRMED in Boruto: Naruto Next Generation.